Riley and the Baby
by HeroesLover77
Summary: Riley has always been good with kids, but when he finds a baby on his doorstep, he hardly knows what to do. Too bad Ben and Abi are on holiday...
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is a story I started on summer holidays last year, but I'm just publishing it now. Hope you enjoy it! (Disclaimer - I do not own any characters, or anything. I'm not getting any money for this either.)

CHAPTER ONE -

Riley pulled himself up off the couch and went into the kitchen. He opened the cupboards, to see what he had to eat. There was very little that he actually wanted.

Ben and Abi had been gone a grand total of three days, and at first, he was having fun.

He could put the music or TV up as loud as he wanted, eat and drink whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And basically do whatever he pleased.

But now, he was getting kind of lonely.

He grabbed a bag of gummi bears from his secret stash of candy and a can of pop from the fridge. Then, he went back to watch TV, making a mental note to go shopping for groceries later.

A second after he sat down, the telephone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riley. It's me." Ben!

"Hey Ben! What's up? Are you guys having a good time?" Riley asked.

"It's great here. Hot and sunny." Ben and Abi were spending two weeks in Florida, while Riley was looking after the house back in DC. "How's the weather back home?"

"Oh you know. Snowing." Riley told him, unenthusiastically. But they both knew that Riley really loved the snow.

"That's good." Ben replied. "I bought your Christmas present today. You're really going to like it."

"Awesome." Riley said. That was another thing he had to go shopping for. Ben and Abi were getting back only a few days before Christmas.

After he spoke with Ben, Abi came on, and told him how much she missed him.

"I miss you too Abigail." Riley assured her, rolling his eyes. He thought it was funny how it had only been a couple nights, and she was already missing him.

But after he hung up, he felt a bit empty. He really did miss his friends too. After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, he decided he would go shopping for groceries now, while the stores were still open.

At least that way he would have some human interaction. Even if it was only with the cashier.

He grabbed his coat and ventured out into the freezing cold evening.

At the grocery store, he reminded himself to pick up some healthy food too, not just junk food. He would eventually want something substantial to eat.

So, he got bread, milk, cheese, eggs, chocolate milk, frozen pizza, and few other things. He wasn't really used to shopping for himself. As pathetic as it was, Abi did most of their shopping.

It was completely dark by the time he was driving home, even though it was only 7:30. Snow had begun to fall again, and visibility of the roads was decreasing.

It seemed like no one was driving that night, and it was creepy how quiet and empty the streets were. So Riley drove a bit faster, wanting to get home. However, he soon found himself fighting for control of the car.

He gripped the steering wheel, and slammed on the brakes. But the car skidded on the ice and spun out of control.

Suddenly, the car was lying on it's side, in a snow filled ditch. Riley sat there in shock for a minute before he unbuckled his seatbelt and awkwardly climbed out of the vehicle.

He stepped back onto the road and took a look at the damage.

"Well this sucks." He muttered, hugging himself to keep warm. The snow was falling pretty heavily, and the only light came from the orange glow of the nearby street lamp.

His beautiful car was a wreck. And he didn't have a flashlight or his cell phone, or anything with him. All he could do was wait by the side of the road for a car to drive by.

He stood leaning against the lamp post for what felt like an hour before he finally saw faint headlights up the road.

"Hey!" Riley yelled. He stepped out into the middle of the road, waving his arms madly to get the attention of the driver.

Much to his relief, the driver of the car slowed and rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" The person asked. It was a woman with curly red hair. Her eyes were puffy, and red. She seemed to have been cry, which took Riley by surprise.

"Uhm, yes. Please. As you can see I have had a bit of an accident." Riley gestured to the ditch. She looked past him at the wrecked vehicle.

"Oh my." She said. "Are you alright."

Riley nodded. "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you had a phone I could borrow. You know, so I can call a tow truck?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have my phone with me. And anyway, I don't think a tow truck would come. It's pretty hard to drive in this weather." She told him.

Riley laughed wearily. "You're telling me." He said. She smiled.

"Well, if you want me to, I could give you a ride home. Where are you heading?"

Riley's eyes lit up. "I actually live just about ten minutes from here." She unlocked the door and opened it for him.

He paused, looking back at his car, which was quickly gathering snow on top of it.

"It will still be here tomorrow." The driver said. "You can call the tow truck then."

Riley nodded and got in the car. He took off his toque and ran a hand through his hair. When he brought his hand back, there was some blood on it.

"You have a cut on your forehead." The woman said, letting her eyes momentarily leave the road.

"Oh. I must've hit my head when the car went off the road. It's okay, though. It doesn't hurt."

After a few moments of silence, Riley spoke again.

"I really appreciate this. Not many people would give a total stranger a ride. Especially at night." He wanted to add 'especially a woman', but he was afraid of sounding sexist.

"Well," the lady said with a sigh. "I guess it takes a lot to scare me." She half smiled sadly, and for a second, Riley thought she might cry again.

And then there was crying, but it was not coming from the driver.

Riley turned to see a baby strapped into a carrier in the back seat.

"It's okay sweetheart." The baby's mother said, watching her child in the rear view mirror. "Don't cry, mommy's here."

Riley turned in his seat and gently rocked the carrier. The baby stopped crying.

"He's really cute." Riley commented.

"Thank you." The mother said. "So I turn up here?" She asked.

"Yep." Riley confirmed. They were almost back at the mansion now.

Riley looked back at the baby. He was adorable.

"How old is he?" He asked.

"Three months." The mother said. Riley let the baby curl it's little fingers around his. Part of him wished that he were a father sometimes.

"Do you have kids?" The woman asked.

"No." Riley replied.

"Too bad. You seem to be very good with them." She said. Riley blushed a little.

"Wow. Nice place." The woman said, pulling up to the mansion.

"Thanks." Riley said, grinning. He didn't bother to mention that it didn't really belong to him.

"And thanks so much for the ride. I wish there was some way I could pay you back."

"It was nothing. And if I think of a way you can repay me, I know where you live."

Riley laughed.

"Well, thanks again. Have a good night." He turned again and gave a little wave to the infant. "Bye bye baby." He stepped out of the car into the cold. He headed inside and the car pulled out of sight.

The second he got back inside, he smiled to himself. It was warm, and he was glad to be home.

Then he thought back to his car. The smile disappeared.

He swore loudly, and the curse echoed in the empty house. He went into the kitchen, planning to fix himself a later dinner. Food always made him feel better.

Then he remembered his groceries were in his car. In the ditch.

He slapped his forehead in anguish, and cringed. He'd forgotten about the cut. He went to the washroom and bandaged it. Despite the fact that it was barely 9 o'clock, he decided to just go to bed. He was exhausted.

Very early the next morning, he awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing urgently. He groaned, wishing whoever was there would just go away. But they didn't. The ringing persisted.

So, he threw on his hoodie over his pyjama t-shirt, and looked out the bedroom window. There was a black car parked in the drive. He sauntered downstairs to see who was there.

"Coming!" He yelled. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the ringing stopped, and as he got to the door, he saw through the window the car pull out and book it down the street.

He caught a glimpse of the driver before they were gone. Whoever it was had red hair, and for a moment, Riley thought it was the lady who had driven him home the night before.

He slipped on some shoes, and opened the door, to see if he could be sure who it was before they were too far down the road. As he stepped outside, he nearly tripped over a cardboard box that was right in front of the door. Riley didn't remember that being there the night before.

There was a letter taped on top. He pulled it off and read it quickly.

"I've thought of a way you can repay me. Please take care of him", it said.

Riley, confused, glanced down at the box. 'Him'?

He slowly lifted back the flaps of the box, and his heart dropped. To his horror, there was a baby inside. The baby looked up at him.

"Glahhh!" It squealed. Riley stared at the baby, stunned beyond belief. What was he supposed to do now?

A/N: What do you think? I should have the next chapter up soon, but exams are coming, and you know how it is. Please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two -

Riley stared, gaping at the baby on his front doorstep. His mind was racing.

This definitely was the same baby from the car ride the night before. So…why was it now outside of his house, without its mother?

He literally had no idea what he was supposed to do now. The first thing that came to mind was getting him out of the cold. He grabbed the box by the hand slits in the sides and careened it carefully into the house.

He set the box gently on the couch and sat down next to it. The baby was making weird baby noises inside, and Riley couldn't even look at it for a couple minutes. He felt overwhelmed, scared almost. Finally, Riley decided to take him out.

He reached into the box and carefully put his hands under the baby's arms, and pulled him onto his lap. The baby's head flopped over, and Riley quickly remembered that you have to support a baby's head.

He cradled the baby somewhat awkwardly. The infant looked up at him with big blue eyes.

Despite the confusing and stressful situation, Riley smiled. The baby was just so cute!

He was wearing a soft blue jumper and baby mittens and a hat. Riley decided that he might be getting warm, so he took off the hat and mittens for him. Then Riley double checked the note and the box. The mother had neglected to include the child's name. So Riley decided to give him a temporary name. Riley didn't think he looked like a Ben Jr., but to name him the obvious, Riley Jr., seemed a bit lame. So he decided he'd come back to naming the baby later.

He felt his stomach rumble and realised he hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"You hungry?" He asked the baby, using a soft tone reserved for talking to little kids, or sometimes for mocking somebody's intelligence. He took the baby into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was nothing in there. Not even some milk.

Riley swore, remembering that all his groceries were in the bottom of a ditch somewhere, in his car.

His car.

He swore again.

He reached for the phone with one hand, and balanced the baby in the other hand, resting his head against his shoulder.

He called the tow truck people, gave them his address, and the location of his car. They said they could drop it by his house in about an hour. He thanked them and hung up.

Suddenly, the baby started crying. Riley panicked. Now what! He didn't have any milk, or toys, or ESPECIALLY any diapers for the poor kid. Then he thought about music.

He didn't consider himself much of a singer, so he sat down at the computer, opened iTunes and scanned the playlist, rocking the baby in his arms. Then, his eyes fell on a song that he used to love to listen to growing up.

"I'd like to be, under the sea, in an octopus's garden, in the shade…"

It was a classic. Much to his relief, the baby's crying subsided. However every time the song ended and another one would start, the baby would start crying again.

So Riley sat there, listening to the same Beatles song for almost an hour. Finally, the doorbell rang. Riley got up to answer it. The baby started crying again the second they left the computer.

He opened the door.

"Hi, yes?" Riley asked, over the screech of the baby.

"Uhm, hi. I'm from the tow truck service. This your car?" He nodded to the red Ferrari parked in the driveway.

"Yes. Is it okay?" Riley asked.

"You were lucky. It should be working perfectly. There were only some minor dents and scratches." Riley was extremely relieved to hear this.

"Now if you'll sign here." Riley signed the man's clip board with hid left hand as he had the baby in the other. The signature came out as a strange scribble. The man gave him a funny look.

"So we'll send you the bill." He told him.

"Yes, thanks." Riley said. The man tipped his hat and then went back to his truck and drove off.

Riley could barely wait to check out his car. But he took the time to go back in and put the baby back into his winter clothes.

He threw on his boots and toque and carried the baby out into the bright morning.

"Oh thank goodness." Riley grinned, brushing some snow off the hood. Nothing too noticeable.

The red exterior glistened in the sunlight.

The baby cooed and reached out to touch the shiny red metal.

"Hey you like cars too eh?" He asked. He didn't actually expect an answer. He was talking to a baby after all.

"Well that's good. Because I think we are going to have to drive into town and pick up a few things." He carried the frozen groceries inside, tossed the ruined food and put what he could save in the fridge. Then he dressed.

A few minutes later, Riley was buckling the baby's carrier into the back seat the way he had seen it in the mother's car. Or at least, it looked the same. Then they were driving down the road.

After all, if he was going to take care of this baby, he was going to need a few things…

A/N: Okay, so a very short chapter, yes. Please review! I get a bit overly excited when I receive reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I realise that the story is highly unrealistic, but what the heck! If he had just gone to the police, there wouldn't be a story at all, would there? :)

Chapter Three -

The first stop was the local Babies 'R' us. Riley didn't even know that such a store existed, but he was certainly thankful to find one.

When they were parked, Riley unstrapped the carrier from the backseat and brought the baby into the store.

As soon as they walked through the automatic doors, absolutely everywhere he looked, there was baby stuff.

There were pregnant women picking out cribs with their husbands. There were people pushing their babies in prams up and down the aisles, and Riley even saw one lady with triplets.

He couldn't imagine having that many babies at once!

Riley decided to head over to pick up some bottles. He grabbed a six pack of plastic bottles with ducks on them.

Then he saw a guy with his little baby being held against the dad's chest by one of those baby holster things, where the straps go around the parent's shoulders. Riley found himself one of those too. Then he decided he would probably need a cart.

So he put the baby and his items in a cart, and pushed it around the store, throwing in things he thought he might need, including a book called 'Being a Father for Dummies'.

He caught sight of a baby name book and picked it up. He still hadn't given the little guy a name.

"Oooh, he is just precious!" A voice behind him said.

Riley turned to see a middle aged woman hovering over Riley's baby. It WAS his baby, wasn't it? Temporarily?

"Thanks." Riley said after a second, realising that to be the traditional cue for the father to jump in.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"3 months." Riley recalled from his conversation with the baby's mother.

"Aww. Look at those big blue eyes! What's his name?"

Riley froze for a second, the remembered what he was holding. He quickly flipped open the book and blurted out the first name his saw.

"Jamie." Riley said. He was glad it hadn't been something horrible like…Ian.

The woman showered "Jamie" with adoration for a few more moments, then straightened up to talk to Riley face to face. Riley saw she was wearing a name tag. She worked here.

"New dad?" She guessed, looking past Riley at his shopping cart.

Newer than you'd think, Riley thought. He smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Young man, I have seen many first time dads since I started working here. And judging by the random array of items in your cart, I'd say you could use some help."

Riley was happy to accept her offer. He had to admit…he had no idea what he was doing.

The woman led him around the whole store (and it was a BIG store), and helped him fill his cart. Literally, fill it. By the time they got to the check out, he was holding onto the top items, making sure they didn't fall.

The total bill came out to just over $300. Riley was wondering if they were on commission there. Nonetheless, all of his purchases seemed to be important for the baby, so he didn't mind.

After all, he was rich. What was $300 to a millionaire?

After the baby store, Riley went to the supermarket, carrying Jamie in his new baby holder. The baby's name was really starting to grow on him.

The baby seemed pretty content hanging off of Riley's chest, so Riley took his time shopping around. For one thing, he was getting a lot of attention from the female shoppers.

"He's so cute!" They'd squeal. Some of them even appeared to be flirting with him. Riley, of course, not the baby.

By the time the groceries were paid for and loaded into the car, Jamie was already asleep. Riley was more careful than normal driving home. He didn't want to hit any bumps on the road too hard and wake up the baby.

It was late afternoon by the time they got back. Riley set up the baby monitor, which he had bought earlier that day, and left the Jamie in his bedroom.

He put the receiver in the kitchen, and started preparing an early supper.

At 5:30 the phone rang, and Riley knew it was Ben. He answered the phone enthusiastically.

"Riley, you sound very pleased about something. What are you up to?" Ben half joked.

"Nothing, Ben. Honestly. There is absolutely nothing to worry about here." Riley lied. "How are things with you guys?"

Ben frowned. Riley only spoke like that when he was lying about something. But before he had the chance to reply, he heard something that pretty much confirmed his suspicions about something going on.

"Riley! Is that… a baby?" Ben said.

Riley had desperately tried to cover the speaker with his hands the second Jamie started crying. His attempts to muffle the sound were unsuccessful apparently. He rushed out of the room.

"Uh, no!" He said, sounding as if Ben's statement was completely absurd.

"C'mon, Ben. I mean, where would I find a baby?" (Other than on my front step, he thought to himself)

"So what was that crying sound then?" Ben shot back, his voice heavy with suspicion.

"The, uh, TV. I'm watching the news. Some guy upstate found a baby outside his house. Can you imagine?"

"Hmm." Ben replied. He was not at all convinced.

"Hey, Ben, say you were in that guy's position. What would you do? You know…with the baby?"

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Riley what on earth is going on over there? I can tell when you are lying to me, you know."

Riley's mind started racing. He'd only been with the baby for one day, and had already grown really attached to him. If Ben found out about Jamie, he'd make Riley go to the police. And Riley didn't want that. Not yet, anyway.

"Ben,…I…I have to go." Riley sighed. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" As he put the phone back on the hook, he heard Ben tell him not to hang up. Too late.

Riley heard Jamie crying from the monitor in the kitchen, so he decided to go check on him.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay." He comforted, picking up the baby and letting his head rest on his shoulder. Jamie stopped crying almost immediately, and was asleep again in a matter of a couple minutes.

He was so small and…squishy, for lack of a better word, that Riley found himself totally under Jamie's charm.

And he really didn't want to go to the police.

A/N: Soooo what do you think? Please comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four -

Riley woke up the next morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing, and Jamie, who had been sleeping next to him, crying his eyes out.

Riley gently patted the baby's stomach in attempt to quiet him, and reached for his phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Riley, it's Ben." Riley leapt out of bed and raced into the washroom, Jamie still crying on the bed.

"Ben! W-what's up?" He asked innocently.

"Riley, there's a baby there and I want you to tell me what's going on right now!" Ben said sternly.

"I have no idea what you -"

"Riley, where'd the baby come from!" Ben demanded.

"Well, Ben, when a man and woman love each other very much, they m- "

"Riley!" Ben snapped, interrupting for a second time.

"Alright!" Riley replied. He leaned against the bathroom door. "This is what happened…" Riley described the events of the previous couple days. Ben was speechless.

"But it's okay, Ben. 'Cause I have clothes and food for him, and everything. So I'm…I'm thinking I might just keep him." He waited for Ben to answer.

"Riley, I'm sorry, but you know you cannot keep that baby." Ben said after a moment.

"Please Ben? I swear, I'll take care of him, you and Abi won't even know he's here!"

Ben sighed. "Ri, that's not the issue here and you know it. This isn't the same as finding a puppy. This is someone's baby!"

"Yeah but they left it with me, right? So I guess that means they don't want it anymore."

"That doesn't mean they don't want it. From the way you described it, it sounds like the lady who gave you a ride that night loved her son."

"Yeah, well…" Riley couldn't think of a retort.

"I'm right, aren't I." Ben said gently after a moment. Riley sighed.

"So…what do I do now?" He asked, defeated.

"Well," Ben said. "The first thing you should do is call the police, and tell them everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything, understand?"

No response.

"Riley?" Ben said.

"Yeah, I understand, Ben." Riley had left the washroom and now sat on the edge of the bed. Jamie had cried himself out, and was laying on his back, content with staring at the ceiling.

"I'm just gonna miss him, you know?" Riley sighed.

"I know, buddy. But I have an idea. Why don't you give Agent Sadusky a call? Maybe he can work something out, and you can keep the baby at the mansion while the police track down his family." Riley grinned.

"Hey, good idea! Jamie likes it here anyways, I can tell. Thanks, Ben!"

"No problem, Ri. I'll call back tonight to how it all went, okay?"

"Okay, see you later." Riley hung up and smiled down at the baby, who now had his fist in his mouth, and sucking on it.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." He picked him up and carried him downstairs.

After breakfast, Riley put the baby on the couch with some toys, took the phone and dialled Agent Sadusky's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Agent Sadusky. It's Riley Poole."

"Hello, Mr. Poole. What can I do for you?"

So, after taking a deep breath, Riley explained the whole story, just the way he had to Ben earlier. Afterwards, Agents Sadusky was a bit perplexed.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to keep the baby at your place while the police try and track down his parents?"

"Yep!" Riley replied.

"You know Riley, that is technically against the rules."

"I know, but just…just please?" He begged.

"I don't know. It sounds like you're already attached to this kid. It's against my better judgement to let the bond grow by letting the two of you stay together."

"I know, but he like it here!" Riley objected.

Sadusky laughed a little. "He does, does he? Well, maybe we can make an exception."

Riley grinned. "Thank you, sir!"

"You're welcome. Now, I'll take care of finding his family, and you just worry about taking care of the baby. Got it?"

"Got it. Don't worry about a thing, okay? I've got it all under control." Just as he said that, Jamie started crying in the next room.

"I gotta go. Thanks again!" He hung up and went to tend to Jamie.

ooooooooooooooooo

The next few days we're unexpectedly hectic for Riley. He had no idea how much media cared about somebody finding an abandoned infant.

News trucks and people from the press started coming to the mansion to request an interview. And then, their story started appearing all over the papers.

"Young millionaire finds and cares for abandoned baby." That was the headline.

He was on the news too.

"In 2004, Riley Poole become a very rich man after a valuable historic find. Now he has found something else. Poole, 27, was about to go out a few days ago, when he discovered a box containing a 3 month old baby outside his doorstep."

Riley changed the channel. He was all too familiar with the story by now. He had told it enough times.

Jamie was sleeping, so Riley had to do something to occupy his time. Ben and Abi had been gone for a week now, and Riley was really longing for some company.

Sure, Jamie was great, but he couldn't even speak yet! And Riley just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't a reporter.

Luckily for him, Ben or Abi called every other night, to check up on him and the baby. Tonight was one of those nights. The phone rang, and Riley picked it up.

"Hi Riley, it's Ben."

"Ben! How's it going?" Riley asked.

"Good. You'll never guess where Abi and I are right now."

"Probably not." Riley said.

"We've just pulled up at the airport. Our flight leaves in an hour."

Riley's eyes went wide.

"You mean…you're coming home?"

"We'll be back early tomorrow morning. Don't worry about coming to get us, we'll grab a taxi on the way home."

Riley could hardly believe his luck. He had been worried the parents would claim the baby before Ben and Abi got to meet him.

It was getting late, so after Ben was gone, Riley turned the television off, and headed upstairs. He brushed his teeth and got dressed for bed, the whole time taking care not to wake Jamie. The infant was sleeping soundly next to Riley's bed in his new crib, which the police station had supplied him with.

Riley bent over the crib and gently smoothed Jamie's thin, blonde hair. It was going to be pretty hard to say goodbye to the kid. Maybe Sadusky was right.

He shook his head to clear it of such depressing thoughts. He reminded himself that in only a few hours, Ben and Abi would be back home. He crawled into bed and a new thought entered his head. What if the baby's parents never claimed him? Would Riley keep him? Would he even be given that option?

Riley turned off the bedside lamp. He decided not to think about it. Because he honestly had no idea what would happen if that were the case.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Please R/R! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five -

Riley's sleep was not a peaceful one. His dreams were disturbing.

He dreamt that he was driving down the same street where he'd lost control of his car a week back.

In front of him was the same car that had stopped to help. Jamie's mum's car. Suddenly, that car swerved and rolled into the ditch.

Riley jumped out of his vehicle and ran to the aid of the driver.

But when he looked into the ditch, it suddenly turned into an ocean. Riley could see the car drifting to the bottom. Water was leaking through the windows, and the car was filling up fast.

Riley tried to jump in and save them, but a strong, dark figure stood over him, holding him back.

Riley heard Jamie crying and he struggled to free himself from the figure's grip, but he couldn't move. Then, all at once, the crying stopped.

Riley shot upright. He was sweating and panting. But he was okay. He glanced over at Jamie, who was awake, and whimpering.

Riley managed to relax. It was just a dream. Nonetheless, Jamie was upset about something, so Riley got up and took him from his crib.

He held him close and swayed gently. But Jamie was not going to be consoled very easily. He continued to cry softly. Riley noticed that he was shaking a little bit.

He didn't need to be changed, so Riley deducted that the baby was just hungry. So, he started downstairs, and that's when he heard it. Whatever 'it' was, it was probably what had distressed the baby so much. Jamie buried his face in Riley's chest and started crying harder.

It sounded like someone was knocking, very loudly, at the door. But it was only 3 am. Ben and Abi weren't due back for another 2 hours or so. And they had keys. Who was it then?

Riley's heart started pounding. He went to the front door and hesitated before opening it a crack

The cold air blew the door open more, and much to Riley's relief, there was no one there. However, just to be careful, he stuck his head out there and called out.

"Hello?"

Then, as if on cue, there was a loud shattering of glass behind him.

Riley spun around. Jamie squirmed in his arms, crying madly now.

"Hello?" Riley said too softly for anyone to hear. But he was lost for words. If he thought he was nervous before, it was nothing in comparison to how he felt now.

It took everything he had to go silently but quickly into the living room and leave Jamie in his play pen, which Riley draped a blanket over.

He prayed Jamie would stay quiet, and maybe this person wouldn't know he was there, and therefore wouldn't hurt him.

After that, Riley forced himself towards the kitchen, where he's assumed the sound had come from.

The light in the kitchen was off, like how Riley had left it. He turned on the lamp next to the door, and the light revealed the window above the table had been smashed.

He didn't see anyone, but he knew something was amiss. And he didn't want to take any chance with Jamie in the other room.

He crossed the room and went to take the phone off the hook, to call 911.

"Don't even think about it."

Riley spun around, and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

He gulped.

"Think about what?" Riley asked innocently, in a half whisper.

"You were gonna call the cops!" The gunman accused. He was much bigger and a few years older than Riley. His words were slurred, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Yes, that's true. Because people tend to do that when other people break into their homes at 3 o'clock in the morning." Riley replied sarcastically.

His smart ass remark was answered by having the butt of the man's gun strike him across the cheek.

"Shaddup." The man said. Riley touched the back of his hand to his cheek, and brought it back to inspect it. There wasn't too much blood, but it hurt like heck.

"I'm gonna be the one asking the questions." The man spat angrily. Riley didn't bother pointing out that what he said wasn't a question.

"Now. Where is he?" Riley looked at him, genuinely confused.

"Who?" He asked.

"Neil, of course. Who else?" The man told him.

Riley frowned. "Buddy…what the hell are you talking about!" He asked.

The guy was starting to get impatient. He began waving the gun around.

"The baby! About four months old, tiny little thing. He's mine! I want him back!"

Riley started to protest, but didn't get the chance. The gunman shoved him backwards, and he stumbled and fell over, hitting his head against the wall.

Then the gunman kicked him in the stomach, and hauled Riley up by the front of his shirt.

"Don't try and deny it, punk. I saw you face on the TV! I heard your name, Riley Poole. My son's here somewhere. Where are you hiding him!"

Riley started to panic. He honestly had not expected this.

"L-look. Why don't you go to the police? If you really are Ja- the baby's father, they'll let you take him home."

This suggestion seemed to anger the man.

"They aren't going to let me do that." HE said, somewhat indignantly.

Riley's stomach churned. "Why?" He dared to ask.

This infuriated the man. He grabbed Riley, turned and threw him back down to the floor. Riley felt broken glass cut his hands, face and chest, but it was nothing too serious. In any other situation, he might have complained about the pain, but not now.

Still dizzy and hurting, Riley felt around for something he could use as a weapon. His fingers briefly touched a particularly long pointed piece of broken window, and he hid it up his sleeve.

He felt a pair of hands grasp the back of his hoodie and hoist him up.

The man brought Riley close to him and pointed the gun downwards towards Riley's forehead.

"You have five seconds to tell me where my son is." The man seethed. Riley let the glass shard fall into the palm of his hand. He gripped it tightly, but left his arm at his side, patiently waiting for an opportune moment.

"5…" The man said. Riley's mind was racing.

"4…" He cocked his gun.

"3…"

"Alright, alright! Please, don't shoot."

"You're going to tell me?" The man confirmed.

Riley nodded. The man waited for him to tell him. Riley sighed.

"He's behind you. On the counter."

The man looked confused, but in his drunken state, slowly turned around.

Riley took the moment of advantage and stabbed the gunman in the shoulder.

The guy staggered backward, lowering his gun momentarily. He shrieked in pain.

Riley made a grab for the weapon, but unfortunately, the gunman wasn't as fazed as Riley had hoped he's be.

The two of them struggled back and forth, and at some point, the bad guy managed to extract the glass from his shoulder.

Riley found himself dodging the man's stabbing attempts and trying to acquire his firearm at the same time. Luckily, the man intoxication made his aim pretty bad.

Riley got a foolproof idea. He grasped the gun with both hands and pulled, putting all his weight into leaning backwards.

They fell, then gunman on top of him. They took out the lamp in the process.

However, he dropped the glass, so he too had a good grip on the gun. Not so foolproof, evidently.

"Give it back! I had it first!" The man yelled.

It was obviously the reasoning of someone who had had a bit to drink. He sounded like a child. So, Riley retaliated in a similar manner.

"No!" He shouted. "You already had a turn!" They rolled over, Riley kicking his legs as the struggle continued in the dark.

But suddenly, the lights went on overhead. Riley and the attacker froze and looked up.

"Um, hello?" Ben said. Abi walked up behind him and gasped.

"Ben…" Riley said, unintentionally letting go of the gun.

Suddenly, the gunman elbowed him in the face. Riley rolled over in pain, and the man jumped.

"Enough of this!" He spat angrily. He raised the gun and fired.

A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in ages, but I've been on holiday. And I am leaving again, so I probably won't be able to update for a while again. Sorry. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
